


Checkmate

by orphan_account



Category: Colditz (1972)
Genre: Cathy Carter - Freeform, Chess, Even Mohn has feelings, Family, Games, Letters, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's mind is not on the chess game tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Imagines the events after series 2 episode 5, 'Frogs in the well' and is set during Carter's one month of solitary confinement referenced in the episode.

They had been playing chess for over a week since Simon was in solitary confinement for 'allegedly fighting with the guard' as they said. Mohn's visits were something of an irritant as well as a welcome pleasure from boredom. Irritant because he would not let go of a single moment of interrogation of how Player and Walsh managed to escape. It was a good thing that Mohn still believed they might be hiding in the castle, though some guards had been sent outside to look for them today. The more time they have to escape the better, Simon thought, this time I hope Dick makes it. 

He came again after dinner with a chess board. Simon didn't really want to play. He had had a letter from Cathy and he wanted to read it over as many times as he could to himself. Her father was sick, she had said. Nothing to worry about though, she added cheerfully. They don't always tell you the full extent of the truth when you're stuck in a prison camp. They don't want you to worry.

Simon played a move distractedly while his thoughts were elsewhere.

'Be careful of your King Mr. Carter," Mohn offered friendly advice, 'Your mind is not on the game tonight. You'll find that you end up, revealing your moves. We found your ghost hole, where you hid two officers on a rota basis.'

'Oh, find Player and Walsh did you?'

'It would appear that on this occasion they seem to have left the castle. 'No worries, we shall soon find them out. The SS are looking for them. And you won't be able to use the same hiding place again, that's something.'

No you won't mate. Simon thought. They're long gone far away from you lot and thank God for that. 

'You don't want to play, Mr Carter?' Mohn asked as Simon's king was in a checkmate five minutes later. 

'I've had news from home.' Carter explained.

'Bad news? Is your Cathy alright?' 

'Yes, yes. It's her father.' Simon blurted out.

'I'm sorry.' Mohn said in an emotionless voice.

Then almost angry at himself for revealing this much and at Mohn for bringing up Cathy in his cold, callous manner, Simon said, ' Why should you be? What would you know of family, Major?'

Mohn flinched and before he realised, he had gotten up and punched Carter squarely on the nose. Carter gasped in surprise and then lunged at Mohn and the two were rolling around on the floor, scratching and punching each other. 

The noise of the scuffle brought in the guards who separated them. Mohn straightened up, dusted off his uniform and left. Simon sat down on the chair holding the white knight in his hand, lost in thought. There were traces of dried blood near his nose but he didn't notice.

Mohn took a deep breath and then knocked at the Kommandant's door.

'Enter.'

'Sir,' Mohn saluted.

'The guard reports that you started the fight with Flt Lieutenant Carter in solitary? Why?' the Kommandant asked coming straight to the point.

'Sir, I suggest his sentence of twenty eight days solitary confinement be extended or perhaps he should go before a tribunal for a court martial again. This time I'm sure they will pass a different sentence. He provoked a German officer, what's more your second in command and he hit back.'

'Provoked you, how?' the Kommandant said ignoring Mohn's speech. 

'Sir, I would rather not go into details.'

'I repeat, provoked you how Major? That's not a good enough reason. You realise I shall have to put the fact that you assaulted a prisoner on your record?'

'Sir.'

'We run a tight ship here, Major. If the staff start fighting with the prisoners on a mere provocation, there will be chaos in this camp. You understand Major.'

'Yes, sir. I know the prisoners take pleasure in winding us up. Especially Carter and his friends. They are very good at it.' 

'You will set things right with Mr.Carter. After that you are forbidden to visit Flt Lieutenant Carter for the rest of the time that he is in solitary. That is the end of the matter. This will not go any further, you understand?'

'Why do you always take the side of the prisoners, sir?' the colour was rising in Mohn's cheeks, 'It is very easy to be reported as a traitor to the Third Reich in these times of war.'  

'You may go now Major.'

Mohn clicked his heels and saluted. 

Mohn went back to his office to look at the scratches on his face. There was a letter opened on the table from his brother's company commander, informing him that his youngest brother had died fighting. The guard was waiting for him outside. 

He felt like a sulky schoolboy forced to do something he didn't want to, as he went to the solitary again, accompanied by the guard. The door was shut behind him and he heard the key being turned in the lock. 

'Back again so soon major?' Simon asked, 'Want to finish the fight that you started?'

'I came to ask how you were, Mr. Carter. I hope you were able to recover well from the incident and it was not too much for you?' Mohn mocked.

'Incident? You know Major, you're really funny sometimes.'

Simon came close to him and roughly pushed him against the wall. He kissed him hard on the mouth making Mohn gasp. Mohn pushed him back and they fell over on the small bed where Mohn kissed Simon passionately and furiously. They unbuttoned each other's shirts as Mohn's jagged scar throbbed when Simon put his leg over it.

The bastard, Mohn thought, He knows how to give pain.

Mohn bit Simon on the neck playfully as he kissed him.

'Careful,' Simon warned him. 'I've already got a bloody nose because of you.'

 He threw off Mohn's trousers roughly across the room.

'You look much better out of uniform,' he joked.

Simon put Mohn's dick in his mouth causing Mohn to sigh in ecstasy. He awkwardly moved his hands on Simon's body while getting laughed at for being inexperienced. The bed creaked as Simon clambered on top of Mohn and they kissed each other once again before Simon guided his dick near Mohn's causing him to gasp in audible delight. Sex was so much better than Mohn had ever imagined and he wanted to stare at Simon's baby blues for a long time. 

They lay together for a minute, Mohn smelling Simon's hair as he kissed him on the forehead while his scar throbbed. Simon called him Horst and he liked being so close to someone for the first time in his life. He had a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach despite the pain. The guard outside knocked on the door. 

Mohn straightened his uniform and coughed, 'Goodbye Mr. Carter.' He said, clicking his boots together and nodding.

Carter casually replied, 'Goodbye Major. You better take your chess board with you.'


End file.
